The Hangout!
by Jay Brown106
Summary: Reupload of my previous fanfic, Jon (my own Loud House charactor) goes over to the Loud House to hang out with with only boy of the house Lincoln Loud. But when he shows Lincoln 2 videos online, it leads him and Lincoln to doing the most unthinkable.


**The Hangout **

It was a peaceful where a certain 13 year old boy named Jon Brown. He was in his room watching playing video games on his 3DS. He sighed happily "Nothing like being out of school at the end of the day on a Friday, where you have two days after where you can rest and chillax" Jon said.

Just then, he got a phone call on his phone and answered it. "Hello?" Jon asked. It was his friend Lincoln Loud on the other line" "_Hey Jon" Lincoln said. _"Oh hey Lincoln, what's up?" Jon said. _"I was wondering if you would wanna come over to my house to watch a movie, is that okay?" Lincoln asked. _"Sure dude, I'll be over in just a few minutes" Jon said. _"Alright, see you when you get here" Lincoln said. _"Okay" Jon said and hung up.

He got dressed, went downstairs, got his jacket, and before he went out, he called out to his father. "Dad, I'm going to Lincoln's house to watch a movie" He said. "Alright" his dad called out. "Alright" Jon said as he went out the door.

Once he finally got to the Loud House, he ringed the doorbell. After a few seconds, the only albino boy of the house, Lincoln Loud, answered the door. "Hey Jon" Lincoln greeted. "Sup Linkster" Jon said as he came in the house and into the living room. The house was surprisingly empty.

"Oh wow, this is weird, usually when I come here, it's all noisy and obnoxious, where is everyone?" Jon asked. "Well my mom and my sisters went out of town to the Bahamas and my dad went out on a business trip, so it's just me here for the weekend, so I have the whole house to myself" Lincoln said. "Oh well that's cool" Jon said. "Yeah, which means I don't have deal with lines to the bathroom, and fighting over the TV" Lincoln said. "I know that's right, so what movie are we watching?" Jon said. "We're watching "Good Burger" on Netflix" Lincoln said. "Oh yeah, I love that movie, _I'm a dude, he's dude, she's a dude, 'cause we're all dudes, HEY!_ Hahahahaha" Jon laughed. "Your to much Kel Mitchell you know" Lincoln said. "Can't help it hahaha" Jon joked. Lincoln just shook his head. _"I can not put up with this dude" _he thought.

After Lincoln turned on the TV and set it on Netflix, he and Jon went into the kitchen to warm up some popcorn bags respectively for themselves. After getting their popcorn, they went back into the living room and settled on the couch, Lincoln through the search on Netflix, he finally found Good Burger and pressed play, and he and Jon started munching on their popcorn

* * *

**1 HOUR AND 35 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Finally the movie came to an end, and the movie cut to the ending credits.

"Aw man, that was a good movie" Jon said. "Yeah it was, well, I don't about you Jon, but I'm about to go on my laptop and watch videos upstairs, you wanna stay down here, or come up stairs with me?" Lincoln asked. "I'll come upstairs with you" Jon said. After they put their popcorn bags in the trash can, they went upstairs and into Lincoln's room. "Okay Jon, you can chill out on the bed, I'll be on my laptop" Lincoln said. "Alright" Jon said. He took off his shoes and jumped onto Lincoln's bed as Lincoln got his laptop and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what kind of videos are you watching Lincoln?" Jon asked. "Just some youtubers playing video games" Lincoln said. "Oh well that's cool" Jon said. "Why, what videos do you like to watch?" Lincoln said. Jon thought about it for a moment, until he thought of the perfect video. "Oh! Let me show you this video I found online" Jon said. "Ok" Lincoln said as Jon sat up next to him and Lincoln gave him his laptop.

"Aw man Lincoln, you gotta check this video out man" Jon said. "Show me!" Lincoln said. Jon typed in the video. "Here it is!" Jon said. Lincoln leaned in to see. Jon pressed play on the video. The video was two naked men, one on the bottom, one on the top, and the top one had it's penis in the other.

"Jon, what is this?" Lincoln asked. "It's sex and porn, you jerk off to it" Jon said. "What's jerking off?" Lincoln asked. "It's when your dick gets hard and you relieve it by moving your hand up and down on it, it feels really good" Jon said. "What about sex, does that feel good?" Lincoln asked. "Oh yeah it does" Jon said. Then there was a brief silence between the two. "Uh, Lincoln, this might be weird to ask, but do you want to try sex too, just like in the video?" Jon asked.

Then there was an awkward silence between the two as they both blushed. To break the awkwardness, Jon said "Here, let me show you another video" Jon said as he typed in another video. He pressed play, and he and Lincoln watched the whole 16 minute video. Jon's cock was throbbing in his pants and he wanted to jerk off so bad. What really had him turned on was that in this video that they were watching, one man was fingering the other man's belly button, and was kissing it and licking it, and was practically kissing the whole man's belly. Jon's cock was throbbing so hard, he wanted to jerk so bad.

Lincoln's penis grew as well and he noticed. _"My dick is so hard right now, I feel like I want to…..touch it" _Lincoln thought. Jon looked at Lincoln as the video finished. "So Lincoln…..do you wanna try it?" Jon asked as he blushed. Lincoln blushed well. "I guess it wouldn't hurt" Lincoln said. "Alright, but are you sure you want to do this?" Jon asked. "I don't see why not" Lincoln said. "Ok, but can't tell anybody about this" Jon said. "Alright I won't tell" Lincoln said.

"Alright, let's start with kissing" Jon said. "Wait, I have one question" Lincoln said. "What?" Jon asked. "Isn't it supposed to be a boy and girl kissing?" Lincoln asked. "Well no, boys can do it as well" Jon said. "Alright, as long as boys can do it" Lincoln said.

Jon moved, and pulled Lincoln closer by the leg. Lincoln's face had gotten bright red as their faces met. Finally , Lincoln found his lips locked with Jon, and found themselves kissing, it didn't feel awkward, instead, it felt passionate, as they both had their eyes closed. Their lips stayed locked. It was enough to make Lincoln hard.

Then suddenly, Jon broke the kiss, panting, and he looked in Lincoln's eyes. "Lincoln?" Jon asked, panting. "Yes Jon?" Lincoln asked, panting as well. "Lay on your back, I wanna try something right quick" Jon said. Lincoln did as he was told and laid down on the bed.

Jon positioned himself above Lincoln's shirt-covered stomach, wanting to do what he's wanted to do for a long time with someone. "Uh Jon, what are you about to do?" Lincoln asked. "Don't worry Lincoln, you'll like it" Job said. He put his hands on Lincoln's shirt and lifted it up, exposing Lincoln's belly, making the white haired boy blush. Jon almost drooled at the sight of the white-haired boy's belly. "You know what Lincoln, for a boy, you have a beautiful stomach" Jon said. Lincoln blushed at this compliment. "Thanks Jon" he said, completely under Jon's spell.

Jon started to rub Lincoln's belly with his smooth hands, loving the way how it twitched under his administrations, and it was enough to make the Loud albino boy moan in ecstasy. He never felt this kind of sensation before, and it was the best feeling yet. After rubbing the boy's belly, Jon lowered his face down at Lincoln's stomach, and starts kissing and licking it all over, making Lincoln moan in pleasure. He then started to kiss, lick, nibble, finger, and play his belly button, making the white-haired boy moan loudly. After a few minutes, Jon was done. "Nngh! Jon, I need to cum!" Lincoln moaned. Jon stopped his belly button session on Lincoln, and looked in Lincoln's eyes. "Alright, stand up Lincoln" Jon said. Lincoln did as he was told.

"Alright Lincoln, open your mouth" Jon ordered. Lincoln opened his mouth, and Jon spitted into it. Lincoln tasted it and now his cock was throbbing real hard now. Jon slowly unbuttons Lincoln's shirt and takes it off to expose his hard nipples, and started to suck on both of them, as Lincoln watched and moan. Jon then got on his knees and sticked his tongue in Lincoln's belly button one last time and moves it around, making Lincoln moan more.

Finally, Jon goes for Lincoln's pants, seeing a bulge in it. "Alright Lincoln, I'm gonna lay you back on the bed now" Jon said as he laid a moaning Lincoln back down on the bed. He then goes for the boy's pants, undoes the button, pulls down the boy's zipper, and pulls his pants all the way down, along with his shoes and socks, until he can fully see Lincoln's thin underwear-covered penis, throbbing.

"Okay Linky, now it's your turn" Jon said. He got on top of Lincoln. "Now, you can strip me out of my clothes" Jon said. Lincoln did as he was optioned to do. He began to take off Jon's jacket, his shirt, his pants, and Jon kicked his own shoes and socks off, until he only had his underwear on, where a his dick was also throbbing down at.

After what has been going on so far, Lincoln and Jon both looked in each other's eyes. "Jon?" Lincoln asked. "Yes?" Jon asked. "I….I…I think I _love _you" Lincoln said. Jon blushed at this, but also felt the same way. "I…I..I think I love you too Lincoln" Jon said compassionately. He and Lincoln grabbed each other and kissed passionately on the lips. As they were kissing, Jon brought Lincoln into his lap, as Lincoln hung to him. Soon, Lincoln found himself putting his hand on his _boyfriend's _underwear-cock, and was gently pulling it. Jon saw this and smirked.

"Ooooh…looks like somebody's trying to be real naughty are they?" Jon asked seductively. Lincoln looked up at Jon with a seductive look on his face. "Yes, I do want to get naughty with you Jon" Lincoln said seductively. Jon picked Lincoln up by his thighs and set Lincoln down on the bed gently as they kissed passionately.

Jon suddenly stopped the kiss to look at a flushed Lincoln who was also looking at him. Jon then stared down at his new _boyfriend's _underwear, where he saw Lincoln's bulge awaiting it's escape. Jon smirked and then put his hands inside the waistbands of Lincoln's underwear and brung them down, and Lincoln's cock popped out freely from it's prison. Jon stared hungrily as Lincoln's cock throbbed in the air. He gently put his hands on Lincoln's penis, as Lincoln eagerly watched. Jon slowly began to lick Lincoln's cock, and then began to slurp on the top, and took the whole dick in his mouth.

Lincoln moaned so loudly that it was probably possible for the neighbors to hear. Soon, Lincoln felt his load coming up. "Nnngh! Jon, I'M CUMMING!" Lincoln said. Soon, Lincoln ejaculated his fluids into Jon. Jon then stopped snacking on Lincoln's dick. "Nice, firm and full of "syrup_"_" Jon said. Lincoln then got up and sat up on the bed, as Jon sat next to him, putting his hand on his. "Why can't you play fair Jon?" Lincoln asked as he looked away from Jon. _"Because you know you now love me for it" _Jon thought as he smirked at Lincoln. He then scooted over to Lincoln, grabbed his face, and turned it to where he and Jon made complete eye contact. Soon, Jon profusely kissed Lincoln on the lips, and Jon could taste all the cum in his mouth, and his dick instantly got hard again at how good the cum tasted. Jon smirked at Lincoln. "You like that Linky?" Jon asked seductively. He saw Lincoln's throbbing cock. "I'll take that as a yes" Jon said.

"Now, let's give you a different taste to savor" Jon said seductively. He then got the end of the bed and spread his legs out to show his own penis throbbing in his underwear. Lincoln stared in awe as he looked at Jon's underwear-covered cock. "Since I gave you pleasure, now you have to give me pleasure" Jon said. Lincoln knew there was no way getting out of this, so he agreed to do what he was told.

Lincoln then got his hands on the waistbands of Jon's underwear and pulled them down, and Jon's cock popped freely from it's prison. Lincoln began to drool at the sight of Jon's tasty meaty cock. He them began to lick it, which resulted in Jon moaning. Lincoln then started to suck the top of Jon's dick, and then to took the whole cock in his mouth.

Jon was now moaning like hell as Lincoln snacked hungrily on his dick, as his own dick was squirting cum on his bed. Soon, Jon felt his load coming up. "Nnngh! Lincoln, I'm cumming!" Jon said as he shot his whole load in Lincoln's mouth, as Lincoln gulped his down his throat. Lincoln then laid back limp on the bed and panting. Jon then laid beside Lincoln. "That was amazing Lincoln" Jon said. "Yeah, it sure was Jon" Lincoln said panting. "Now, since we're both now warmed up, ready for the real play Bae?" Jon asked seductively. "Like what?" Lincoln asked. "Oh I'll show you" Jon said seductively.

He then got off the bed and then stood in front of a flushed Lincoln. "Alright Lincoln, you ready for this?" Jon asked. "Jon, what are you about to do?" Lincoln asked. "Don't worry, it's gonna feel good, just relax and let your new _boyfriend _take care of you" Jon said. He then grabbed both of Lincoln's legs to expose Lincoln's pink anus, as Lincoln looked curiously. "Okay, now what?" Lincoln asked. "Now this" Jon said, and he sticked his big fat cock in Lincoln's butt.

Lincoln then gasped and moaned loudly at how good this sensation felt, as hearts appeared in his sultry eyes. Jon began to thrust into to Lincoln's ass as Lincoln moan loudly and tears formed in his eyes at how good the sensation felt, and cum started to squirt out his dick onto his stomach. Jon began to rape Lincoln in his asshole more and more, to the point where Lincoln was rather letting out girly moans.

Jon saw how Lincoln was enjoying this. "Do you want more Linky?" Jon asked seductively. "Ahh Yes! Fuck me harder Jon!" Lincoln begged. "Well let's do this another way Bae" Jon said seductively. He then took his dick out of a still moaning Lincoln, whose anus had a big hole in it. "Alright Lincoln, now I want you to get on all fours" Jon said. Lincoln did as he was told. "So now what baby?" Lincoln asked. "Now this!" Jon said as he sticked his dick back into Lincoln's anus.

Lincoln was now moaning more than ever. He could also feel Jon cumming inside his butt, and could feel it going to his stomach, as his stomach started to slosh with each thrust Jon was giving him. As Jon kept fucking Lincoln, he held on to Lincoln's stomach, as saw that it was sloshing with all the cum he put in it.

After a few more minutes, Jon finally climaxed into Lincoln's butt, as he and Lincoln moaned loudly. After that, they both layed limply on the bed. They both turned on their sides to look at each other panting. "That was….amazing Jon" Lincoln panted. "Yeah….it really was Lincoln" Jon said panting.

They both kissed each other passionately on the lips, as Jon brung Lincoln into his lap.

"I love you Jon" Lincoln said.

"I love you too Lincoln" Jon said.

"Do you think I'll ever get pregnant with your baby?" Lincoln asked.

Jon looked at him confused. "You're a dude bro" Jon said.

"Yeah I know, but look" Lincoln said, pointing down. He and Jon both looked at Lincoln's stomach, as it was still bloated. "Oh, I guess you do have a point, your child is probably forming right now" Jon said.

"Yeah, it probably is, and just so you know, it's our child" Lincoln said. "Okay" Jon chuckled. He then began to rub Lincoln's belly and gave it a kiss. "If we were to have girl, what should we name her?" Jon asked. "I say…..Jessica" Lincoln answered as he put his hand on Jon's hand, which was on Lincoln's stomach. "And if it was a boy, what would we name _him_?" Jon asked. "I say we name him after one of us, if he looks like one of us, for example, if he looks like me, we name him Lincoln _Jr._, and if he looked like you, we name him Jon _Jr._" Lincoln said. "Oh Okay, but how will our parents react if they find out that I got you pregnant….if that really happens" Jon asked. "We'll have to see and just go with the flow" Lincoln said. They both chuckled and both of them kissed passionately.

"Wanna get some sleep, it's 9:00pm" Lincoln asked. "Sure, let me text my dad" Jon said. He texted his dad, and his dad said he was find with it.

Both Lincoln and Jon moved their clothes out the way, and then both of them got in Lincoln's bed together. "Jon, thank you for this wonderful time, I really enjoyed it" Lincoln said. "Anytime Lincoln" Jon said.

"Oh and one more thing Jon" Lincoln said.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I love you" Lincoln said.

"I love you too" Jon said.

They both kissed passionately, and went to sleep, as Jon cuddled Lincoln in his arms, as the new gay couple went to sleep.

* * *

**Finally, after a week or two, I'm finally done with this story, and before you guys say anything, No I'm not gay or homosexual! This is just a random fanfic I came up with, I'm not into guys (or little boys), I'm only into girls. Anyways, thanks for reading this. Also, sorry if this story had grammar errors, I'm trying to work on that. Anyways I might do a sequel or chapter 2 to this, I don't know, but until next time, later gators!**


End file.
